How to Train Your Dragon Rider
by ASHES2ASHES2112
Summary: What if Hiccup was a dragonslayer? And Toothless was his dragon? But instead of it being a parent-son relationship, Hiccup is still Toothless' dragon rider. Soon after Hiccup restores peace to Berk, he discovers a new land, previously hidden by magic-the land of Fiore, and becomes a living legend. OVERPOWERED HICCUP-NOT GODLIKE, HTTYD/FAIRYTAIL/OTHERS, Review and i'll update.
1. Chapter 1: This Is Berk

**How to Train Your Dragon Rider-A Fairy Tail/HTTYD Crossover**

**So this is my first shot at a fanfic, don't kill me if it sucks. Come on, at least I'm trying. I had a nice idea this morning in the shower, 'cause all good ideas come from the shower-what if the dragons in HTTYD were the dragons in Fairy Tail? This'll basically be a mashup of every idea I have into a story that I think works, so give it a read. ****Also, Hiccup WILL BE a bit OOC in this fic. If you wanted 100% canon, just watch the anime or read the manga.** Anyway, here's the first chapter :D

_**As much as I wish I did, I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Fairy Tail. The only things I own are the title, plot, and any OC's I decide to put in. Thanks!**_

* * *

This is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. It may not look like much, but this heap of rock packs more than a few big surprises. Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, while most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we prefer something we like to call… Dragon riding.

We used to hate them. Understandable, because they're giant beasts of death and destruction. Some of them, anyway. We hated them, they hated us. That is, until Toothless, the last surviving Nightfury, trained Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast to be the first Dragon Rider. He and Toothless formed a bond, a team. They restored peace to the land of Berk, and made it their mission to travel, to explore the other lands beyond their island. They, the first Dragon Rider and his dragon, traveled hundreds of miles and discovered many new lands, far far away. However, their most significant discovery lay not hundreds of miles away, but very near their island-right under their very noses.

In the year X300, Hiccup and Toothless discovered the land of Fiore, hidden by magic previously. It was highly populated, developing quickly and had escaped their notice until Toothless accidentally destroyed the illusion barrier drawing attention away from the land.

Soon after, Berk quickly developed close relations with Fiore, allowing Hiccup to temporarily lay down his responsibilities as Chief of Berk and continue his explorations. He charted Fiore, and came into contact with Zeref, the only wizard to ever wield both Life and Death Magic. They became fast friends and traveled the land together. Zeref taught Hiccup the secrets of magic and immortality, and in return learned of the lost magic used to destroy dragons-Dragonslayer magic. They eventually parted ways, Hiccup returning to Berk and Zeref going to his own path.

Many years passed. Hiccup and Toothless watched as Berk changed around them, while they didn't age. They mastered their individual magics, and grew to become immensely powerful. They went to explore and wander the land of Fiore and beyond. But unbeknownst to the pair, while they were away… disaster struck.

* * *

_X500-Hiccup and Toothless Return to Berk_

Hiccup and Toothless returned to find the remains of a once proud island of Berk. Everything was up in flames, the dying screams of dragons rang through the night. Toothless landed with a sharp crack. A quick look down revealed it to be the skull of a dragon. It was, to be blunt, a massacre. Dragon carcasses lay everywhere. And, amidst the carnage, stood a lone dragon - Acnologia.

The beast swung its head, letting loose a beam of death and destruction from its mouth, utterly destroying everything in its path. Suddenly, it felt a sharp pain in its side, and looked to see a black dragon stalking towards it. Toothless let loose another bullet and Acnologia staggered. The Apocalypse dragon let loose a roar in return, shooting a beam of energy at the Nightfury. It hit Toothless head on, throwing up a cloud of dust. As the dust subsided, the dragon saw a figure in front of the dragon. A transparent blue-black orb surrounded the human and dragon. For the first time in its life, the Apocalypse dragon felt fear. Who were these beings, to not be affected in the least by his attacks? Taking to the sky, the dragon released one last bestial roar before flying away, leaving the island of death and destruction behind. Stormfly landed behind Hiccup and Toothless.

'That black dragon. It had a power beyond anything else I've ever encountered. Where the hell did it come from, and why didn't we know of it before? Something's sketchy. I had trouble holding it off, and I would have been hard pressed to stop it.' Thought Hiccup, getting off of Toothless and gazing around.

Suddenly, Hiccup froze. He sprinted over to a rock, and rolled it over. He looked at the face underneath and started crying uncontrollably. Toothless sprinted over, and beneath the rock… they saw the face of Astrid Hofferson. The love of Hiccup's life lay unmoving under the rock next to Stormfly, both covered in burns and bruises, in a pool of blood. Hiccup fell to his knees.

"Why didn't we come earlier? Why couldn't we have helped? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME? ANSWER ME!" He picked up some of Astrid's blood. He raised his hand, face twisted in rage. "I swear, if it's the last thing I do… I will destroy the person responsible for this destruction. I will rend their soul, and tear their heart from their body. I WILL KILL THEM!"

* * *

**OMG Y U KILL ASTRID? O NO U R SO EVIL! Hahaha sorry, but it's easier for me if she's dead-I have my own pairing in mind :) pm me ideas if you want one though-I might change it. Also, Hiccup needs a drive to do something, an overlying goal. Something that keeps him going. And that'll be the death of Astrid, and his need for revenge. Oh and also forgive the tiny fight scene in this chapter, I was too lazy to write a longer one -.- I'll write better ones soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Salamander

Chapter 3-The Salamander

TIMESKIP-X777

Summary of Timeskip- Hurt and seeking revenge, Hiccup made the rash decision to try and destroy all of Fiore. Toothless however, seeing that Hiccup was too angry to think clearly, attacked Hiccup and put Hiccup and himself into a state of hibernation, in the hopes that his anger would subside slightly. Subside it did, but not once during his dreams did he forget his need for revenge-only he would plan it out, make those responsible suffer to no end. He would make them feel every bit of his pain. And only then, only after they had broken beyond the point of begging for mercy, would he kill them. All of this and more he planned out in his dream state-and he was ready to start his preparations whenever he woke up.

However, the legend of Hiccup and Toothless, the first Dragon Riders, had in time faded away. Only a few remembered, and of those few, even less cared. After all, it was just a legend. Wasn't it?

7/7/X777, Day of the Dragons

Hiccup and Toothless groggily got up. When the realization set in that they were awake, and not in their individual dream states anymore, they practically jumped for joy. Except when Toothless jumped, he was so happy that he accidentally let loose a roar. And said roar caused the mountain they were on to crumble. Oops.

"God dammit Toothless, did you have to destroy our mountain?"

"Hraangh" (my bad) replied Toothless. "Hargh angh raahgnh rahhgn" (we should probably move.) Toothless flipped Hiccup onto his back, and soared off over the now lush, blooming island of Berk. As they approached the sea, Hiccup looked back and saw words engraved in stone- 'Welcome to Fairy Tail's Tenrou Island!'

"Hey uh Toothless? What's Tenrou Island? Aren't we on Berk? What the hell happened?" questioned Hiccup as Toothless slowed his flight.

"Agh ragh hragh hagh bagh hagh gragh shmagh" (I think this is Berk, it's just changed a lot. See? That clearing over there looks a bit like the one where we used to throw sheep up for dragon races.)

"Oh wow, that sucks. Berk's basically gone now… I guess nothing lasts forever though." Replied Hiccup. Suddenly, the events prior to his hibernation came rushing back to him. "Toothless, we need to get moving. We need to get to Fiore."

"Hragh" (Yeap, let's go) Toothless replied as Hiccup locked himself into the saddle. If anyone had been there, they would have seen a flash of black and purple and heard a sonic boom as Toothless sped towards the mainland.

Five minutes later

"Whoa, Toothless"

"Hragh" (Dayum)

"This place sure changed! The old Magnolia was way smaller! And holy crap, look at that guild hall!" Hiccup was completely and thoroughly stunned. Everything was supersized. This new "Fairy Tail" guild had a HUGE guild hall. The town itself was far bigger than it had been. Deciding to walk around the town first and try and get some information, Tootless decided to cast an illusion on himself to make it seem like he was invisible, so as not to get too much attention. Hiccup then picked up a newspaper, and conveyed the information to Toothless via their mental link.

"So apparently it's July 7th, X777, so we've been asleep for some 277 years. I hate using this mental link thing, it gives me a headache."

"Hragh hargh agh hahg" (sucks, 'cause we can't exactly talk right now can we?)

"Stop being sarcastic Toothless, it's annoying."

"Hragh hagh agh hagh" (glad you think that.)

"You suck. Anyway, that Fairy Tail guild over there is apparently the strongest guild in Fiore now, so if we want to learn anything about today's world, we should probably watch them. Or maybe join them."

"Hragh agh gagh agh, hraashrr adh nahb shmah" (I don't know about joininGift them yet, but we should definitely watch them. Also, what's all that commotion over there?) replied Toothless, curious about the crowd of people yelling "SALAMANDER OMG SO KEWL SALAMANDER!"

"Hey it looks like someone's doing magic, lets have a look-I bet you they've gotten way better now." Hiccup was about to be sorely disappointed, because the first thing he saw was a charm ring. "Wow this guy's desperate, if he needs to use a charm ring to get girls. He sucks at magic too..."

"Hragh agh ragh gragh" (He's almost as desperate as you used to be with astrid)

"Shut up, you big lump of scales. Lets go see what this guy's about." But before Hiccup could make a move, a mop of pink hair crashed through the crowd yelling "IGNEEL!"

"Oh wait, it's just some guy Happy. Still no Igneel." Said the newcomer, before walking away sullenly.

"Aye..." Replied the flying cat, apparently named 'Happy'.

"Here's an autograph, young man. Show it to all your friends so you can say you met the Salamander." said the creepy charm ring magic salamander guy.

"No thanks, bye creep." said pinky gloomily before leaving the scene. Leaving as in he got jumped by the Salamander's fan club. Hiccup walked over to the boy, who was lying in an alley with his cat hovering above him.

"Hey, you alright? What's your name? And who's Igneel?" asked Hiccup, curious about why the boy was there.

Jumping up, the boy yelled "I'M NATSU DRAGNEEL, AND IGNEEL'S MY DAD! HE'S A DRAGON!"

"A dragon? Well then Natsu I might be able to help. Hey Toothless, come here boy!"

**Aaaand that's chapter 3. I decided to leave it here cause I don't exactly feel like writing more right now. I'm debating whether or not to leave Natsu yelling everything or have him talk normally. Anyway, please rate and review, and goodbye for now :D**


End file.
